Garuda-class
' |image= |type= |manufacturer= |length=317 m |width=524 m |height= |emptyweight= |fullweight=9800 tons |engine=10 x jet/scramjet |speed= |range= |ceiling= |armament=10 x 2-barrel Laser Turrets, Missile Launchers |crew= |passengers= |cargo= |role=Transport |year=0087 U.C. |affiliation=Earth Federation |feature=''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ }} The Garuda-class transport plane is a stratospheric transport that was used by the Earth Federation. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Garuda-class mobile suit (MS) transport plane is a massive airplane designed to carry a large number of mobile suits, accompanying support Base Jabber and Dodai Kai subflight vehicles, and if need be can used to carry hundreds of personnel. The Garuda class bears a passing resemblance toZeon's Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier, which is its likely descendant considering how the Earth Federation was in the habit of studying and improving various technologies employed by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. At 317 meters in length the Garuda class was longer than the Salamis-class cruiser, though not nearly as well armed with only 10 laser guns and several missile launchers. Likely its mass is the reason for its speed, needing several days to cross the North American continent and Pacific ocean. However despite it relatively light armament and slow speed, attacking a Garuda is difficult unless thoroughly prepared. That is because of the twenty mobile suits it carries and subflight craft that allows the Garuda to launch its own aerial defense force. The Garuda class lacks VTOL capabilities, requiring the need to build up speed in order to take-off, and a corresponding decrease to land. However the Garuda can use either a runway on land or the ocean. Armaments ;*2-barrel Laser Turret ;*Missile Launchers History The Garuda-class MS transport plane was in service to the Earth Federation Forces, and by extension the Titans, by the year UC 0087. Its original purpose was that of a strategic platform that would be responsible for the air defense of the Earth with aircraft deployed among six regions. Several of these massive airplanes were stationed at Jaburo to serve as evacuation craft as the Titans moved their military base to lure the Anti Earth Union Group into a trap to be destroyed by a nuclear bomb. However the AEUG managed to capture a Garuda, the Audhumla,that was painted orange and use it to escape. The AEUG's Garuda was led by Karaba to the Kennedy Spaceport where the AEUG handed the Garuda to their Earth-based allies. Karaba would use the Garuda as their means of transport as they moved their personnel to Ireland. The Titans pursued Karaba in their own Garuda transport Sudori, from which several advanced mobile suits, such as the NRX-044 Asshimar and ORX-005 Gaplant, were fielded to harass the AEUG and Karaba. In the year UC 0088, the Earth Federation continued to use the Garuda in the fight against Neo Zeon and used them to transport the new RGM-86R GM III. Interestingly, the Garuda class was one of the few machines employed by the Titans that Neo Zeon never stole and made use of for itself. The original Garuda was used to transport Mineva Lao Zabi and was planned to transport the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee in U.C. 0096. The Geush was deployed in U.C.0122 as an EFF mother ship during the ground campaign on Earth against Mars Zeon remnants.http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Garuda-class Sources External Links *Garuda class on MAHQ *Garuda - Klasse Category:Anime Category:Cargo Transport